A Thief's Darkness
by LightChimera
Summary: A story of an Assassin, as she struggles to find herself after losing her memory. Is her past self all that she turned out to be?
1. Rebirth

Author's note: This story was created before Satan Morroc, so some job change quests and stuff might be out of date. Just decided to upload this after a long, long, _looooooooong _time. Enjoy. :)

~Chapter 1: "Rebirth"~

I open my eyes. Sunlight. I instantly squint my eyes. _Was sunlight always this bright?_ Standing up, I take in my surroundings. I'm on a tiny island, approximately 30 metres end to end. Endless sea surrounds it. I look at myself. I'm clothed in a cotton shirt and long pants. In my right hand, I'm holding a simple regular knife, blade up. _That's weird, how did that get there?_ As I stare at it in thought...

_I'm holding a stiletto in my right hand, blade down. It's a dark night and it's raining. The stiletto has blood on it. I'm no longer in a flimsy cotton shirt but a thick coat. As I look up..._

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I look up and see a woman standing in front of me. She has blond, short hair and is holding a clipboard.

"Hellooooo? This is the fourth time I'm asking."

I blink and my senses come back to me. I stutter my reply.

"I-I'm sorry. Where am I?"

The woman looked the figure in front of her up and down. Seeing a diminuitive girl in her teens with long black hair and a bewildered face, she finally decides that I am normal enough. She smiles and says, "Hi! Took you long enough to answer, heehee. My name is Shion and you are on Novice Island!"

"Novice... Island...? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I still don't understand. How did I get here?"

At this, her smile flickers for a second.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was standing here, just a few minutes ago. I turned around to look at the ocean and when I turned back, you were on the ground."

I massage my head as thoughts circle around. There are so many questions I want to ask Shion, but I knew she could not answer any.

"Are you ok? You don't look too great."

"It's alright, I'm fine. I'm just a little confused, that's all."

"Well, if you say so. But if it helps, there's a castle to your right just past the bridge."

I look to my right and see an old suspension bridge. _That's weird. Why didn't I see that before?_ I look back at Shion, thank her and start approaching the bridge. As I near, it takes me one look and all of five seconds to estimate that the bridge has approximately 35 planks on it, a gap of about five centimetres between each plank, a total length of 20 metres, a height of about 15 metres between the lowest plank and the sea, a rope height of about one metre that would take me about two seconds to manoeuvre over, should the need arise, and at most one and a half seconds to get into diving position before I hit the water. If I don't get into that position by that time, the pressure from my surface area would most likely dislocate my kneecaps and turn my elbow out of joint. _How did I know that?_

I give my head a little shake and start towards the bridge. I am about one-quarter past the bridge that I notice I am still holding my knife. But instead of holding it blade up, I am holding it blade down. Also, instead of bringing my hand up normally in a stabbing position to examine it, I am holding it horizontally, knuckles up and blade pointing outward to my right. _It's just your imagination._ I shake my head again and look down to put my knife in a sheath attached to my right leg. As I look up...

_The bridge is made of stone. The rope handles are gone and there is nothing protecting me from falling off into the bright clear void around me. Looking at myself, I'm wearing my long, thick coat again. As I stride forward deliberately, I see a shining light. I squint and see... no, it can't be. As I try to focus somemore..._

I see the castle ahead of me. I look around. I had already crossed the bridge, crossed the courtyard and the castle is in front of me in its full glory. I look to my left and my right and I see two guards.

"Welcome to the Training Grounds. You are now in the outer courtyard. Please go into the castle to begin your training, miss."

I give a friendly nod to both of them and enter the castle. _Can I have a break first? Today was somehow tiring._

**To be continued**

P.S. I purposely didn't reveal the main char's name, it'll be revealed in later chapters

P.P.S. The guards really say that on Novice Island and there really are 35 planks on that bridge... /heh


	2. Rediscovery

Author's note: Some town names and character names (in the future) might be weird, as I based this of my actual friend's IGNs in a server I played. I'll see what I can do to change them to more logical names. As for the town, just try to imagine it, I guess, nothing I can do to change it without affecting the story.

~Chapter 2: "Rediscovery"~

Walking into the castle, I can't help but stand in awe at the mere vastness of the main courtyard. The length of the castle was almost two times as wide as the island I was previously standing on. Looking up, my jaw drops as I see wonderful frescoes painted onto the ceiling, stone angels between each. However, all of them are of the same town, with northern stairs, and a river running through it.

_That's Duo Town. Wait, how did I know that?_

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I look down and make my way to the three armor-clad people standing at the far end of the courtyard with a very confused look that didn't help my lessons at all.

_Fifteen minutes later_

_If those people were trainers, they aren't doing a very good job. They didn't teach me anything new. Drinking potions, proper techniques of attacking, who wouldn't know how to do that?_

I receive a Novice set, which consists of a Novice Adventurer's Suit, Novice Slippers, a Novice Guard, a Novice Main Gauche, and 300 Novice Potions. The Practical Course Trainer tossed in a Novice Eggshell and 50 more Novice Potions because he thought I was "cute".

After entering the Practical Course Grounds, I was told to kill a few monsters until I got the hang of killing.

_Oh well. Might as well get this over with._

Entering the training grounds, I draw my Novice Main Gauche, blade down. Looking around, I notice that it is the Training Grounds that make up the majority of the castle. Shaped to simulate a forest, Porings and Fabres bounce around, not a care in the world. The Practical Course Trainer stands a few feet behind me, watching how I'm doing and coaching me. I could also sense that he was watching me for another reason.

_Bleh. Why does every male that I meet stare at me that way?_

Shaking thoughts away from my head, I literally step into a Poring, causing it to explode into many slimy pieces.

_Oops._

Wiping the Jellopy away from my Novice Slippers, I encounter more Porings collecting whatever items that the Poring had in its body. I notice that some of these items are apples, oranges, and herbs. All Jellopy-covered, of course.

The Practical Course Trainer pokes my back, prompting me to fight one of the pink Poring. Sighing, I step forward, looking at it. The Practical Course Trainer retreats some distance away, giving me space.

Looking at the Poring, I examine its features. With its cute little pink jelly body and its adorable little face, some adventurers have trouble with their morals about even provoking these squishy slime balls. I have no such qualms, however. Twirling my Novice Main Gauche blade up, I cold-bloodedly plunge it straight into the Poring's face...

_Lightning flashes. It is raining. I'm holding a Stiletto again. I'm holding it blade down, plunged inside my victims chest._

_With blood flowing out of his mouth freely, he sputtered out his last few words._

"_Demon... Hunter..."_

Blink.

The Practical Course Trainer is staring at me, eyebrows arched into a confused look and my Novice Main Gauche still in the Porings face. Savagely wrenching it out of the Poring upwards and causing the little critter to burst, I clean my Novice Main Gauche from the Jellopy on the grass.

Suddenly, three Assassins appear in front of me out of hiding, just appearing out of thin air. All of them are wearing a face mask and a red bandana. The one in the middle, the one that looks like the leader, hands me a letter, with a name on it, SonicShadow, embossed with a familiar-looking wax seal at the back.

"Lady SonicShadow. You told me to pass this to you at this point of time. You may not remember it, but you yourself wrote this letter. Please read it. We will find you soon."

"SonicShadow? Is that my name?" I demand. But a shout is heard from behind me.

"HEY! Get away from her!"

Turning behind, I spot the Practical Course Trainer running towards me. However, when I turn back to the three Assassins, they are gone. In their place is the letter, addressed to me. I quickly pocket the letter before the Practical Course Trainer sees it, but I notice something else on the envelope. It's an insignia of a green star...

_A green star is tattooed on my thigh. I'm almost naked in the wet mud, with two dead bodies beside me. Dead because they tried to force themselves on me. One was stabbed in the stomach and the back of the head, while the other was eviscerated, guts thrown all around. Five other Thieves surround me, knives and daggers drawn._

_Dropping the flimsy knives that I disarmed from the two dead Thieves, I retrieve my own Stiletto and Main Gauche from my torn robes slowly. Stiletto in my right hand, blade down, Main Gauche in my left hand, blade up, the way I always wield them. Looking around, I look for openings in the five Thieves._

_These Thieves are complete amateurs, full of openings._

_Standing up, the last of my robes fall off. The five Thieves give nervous wolf whistles._

_Famous last words._

_Kicking mud into the eyes of the Thief on my extreme left, effectively distracting him, I start from my right, going in low and stabbing him in the gut. Like a ghost, I weave in between the clumsy knife-flailing, disposing of three more Thieves with stabs through the gut, neck and head. The whole massacre took all of two seconds._

_As the final Thief wiped the mud from his eyes, he noticed his four companions in the mud, blood forming a crimson pool._

_Drawing a Revolver, he aims towards me and fires repeatedly._

"_Die, you bitch!"_

_Turning my daggers so that the flat of my blade faces him, I deflect the bullets easily. After 5 seconds, he runs out of bullets and he throws his Revolver to the side and draws his Knife._

_As I get into a fighting stance, he rushes towards me clumsily trying to stab me with his right hand, I sidestep to my left, dodging his strike. Crossing my arms and "catching" his arm with that cross, I drop my weapons, and grab his arm with my right hand, as my left hand moves up his arm, striking his shoulder joint and sending him reeling. Following that motion, I draw my left hand back along his arm slightly, I use it as a pivot to manoeuvre under his arm, using his own knife to slash himself in the kidney. That Thief bled furiously as he hit the floor._

_Turning to pick up some of their robes, I quickly escape into the night, with no evidence that I was there. If anyone were to stumble upon their bodies, it would look like they fought and killed each other._

_I am an Assassin, trained to kill._

_I am SonicShadow, Demon Hunter._


End file.
